Cinza
by whatapanda
Summary: Você sempre me pareceu como uma manhã nublada.


N/A:

A gente tá escrevendo 4 histórias e o que acontece?  
Sim, bate alouca e de repente escreve a quinta de ontem pra hoje em vez de terminar as quatro.  
Mas, bom, finalmente mais um kakagai...  
Boa leitura!

xoxox

Você é Cinza.

Mas não porque faltasse cor. Você nunca precisou da arrogância da cor, porque existiam tantas nuances entre o preto e o branco.

O preto do luto, da ausência de luz, de uma noite sem sonhos, era a cor dos malditos. Dos abandonados. Preto do vácuo e da solidão. Você nunca teve essa descrença o suficiente no coração.

O branco dos tolos, do remédio, da limpeza e redenção. A força da luz pode cegar olhos despreparados. São cores demais para conseguir se ver, e de que valem olhos que não podem ver o arco-íris? Por isso o branco é uma cor vazia. Você não é tolo. Você não é vazio.

Vermelho? Da intensidade. Vermelho do sangue a respingar no piso de porcelana. Vermelho imprudente e assassino. Você o abandonou a muito tempo.

O roxo era a desgraça, a tristeza que já não tinha cômodo para se fazer.

Amarelo do âmago, a covardia e arrependimento. Amarelo do sorriso que não tem razão de se manter. A cor pálida que se escolhe quando não tem opções melhores a oferecer. Você não precisa de restos e nem se dá com indecisões.

Não, você é cinza.

Cinza daqueles dias de levantar tarde, porque a cama está quente e o chão tão gelado. E você não quer se desenrolar do conforto da manta, mas acorda com um sorriso no lábios porque a casa tem cheiro de café.

Cinza das tardes de garoa de fim de outono. De calor de lareira. De disco na vitrola. De cheiro de livro novo.

Cinza de um cimento que para os adultos não passava de mero asfalto para ralar os pés, mas, nas mãos de uma criança, virava caleidoscópio de cor riscado de giz.

Você não gosta de noites de chuva. A luz dos relâmpagos e o vazio das ruas te mantem acordado. Trazem à tona todos os pesadelos que você se esforça para esquecer.

De dia, a crueza do sol te queima a pele. Arde e sua.

Mas as manhãs nubladas, essas te fazem querer olhar o céu. E são essas tardes que te fazem sorrir para as coisas mais simples. E são esses dias que você escolhe para cochilar no bosque, porque o cheiro de grama orvalhada te faz bem.

Nem tão frio, nem tão quente.

Cinza.

E, quando entre meus lençóis você inflamasse, em noites quentes de verão, se tornava cinza escuro. O cinza da necessidade, dor, luxúria e falta de tato. O escuro das marcas de unha na pele, dos fios bagunçados no travesseiro e, por que, não? Da entrega desmedida.

Na manhã seguinte virava cinza claro. O cinza do mau-cicatrizado, do não resolvido. O cinza opaco do medo. O claro da fuga.

Aquele era o teu cinza da palavra não dita.

As vezes era possível te ver em meio a pequenas nuances de cor. Rosa, laranja, azul... Mas teu cinza não é prata. É nobre e sóbrio, mas não tem brilho próprio. É metal, mas não precioso. Então você apenas sorri. Você sorri em sua ausência de reflexão e some com aqueles tons sem parecer ao menos notar.

No fim do dia, tudo virava teu cinza comum. E o comum não era o ideal, porque a verdade é que o comum não tinha cheiro de brisa molhada, ele fedia a solidão. E assim você seria cinza-você, até outra noite em que, junto à mim, precisasse escurecer.

E, no dia seguinte, clarear.

Havia também o cinza desbotado, o que você tentava a todo custo esconder. Cinza como a fumaça que escapava dos incensos, defumando as lápides do cemitério vazio. Aquele cinza que você investia tanto esforço em fingir que não existia, porque era o cinza de um ponto fraco que você não podia admitir.

Mas também era o cinza mais puro que eu via você derramar.

E, quando entre batalhas, surgia o cinza chumbo. Sólido e seguro como fortaleza, afiado como lamina. O cinza disciplina. O cinza da confiança e determinação... esse brilhava. Era incrível.

É um cinza que eu particularmente gosto, porque te define tão bem.

Embora a nobreza daquele cinza soldado se tornasse ferrugem se coberto pelo vermelho. E te incomodava aquele tom que você não conseguia remover de suas mãos por mais que gastasse horas incansáveis lavando até ferir.

Eu sempre soube, o vermelho nunca te serviu. Não havia lugar para ele, não haveria lugar para ele nunca mais.

Você é cinza.

Cinza nos cabelos, cinza no olhar, cinza nas mãos marcadas que você escondia por baixo das luvas. Cinza nas cicatrizes de guerra que te cobriam da pele até a alma.

Havia cinza nas palavras que você inventava para mascarar as próprias inseguranças, havia cinza no seu jeito despreocupado de andar, nas suas tentativas de evitar, nos seus meios de tentar.

O cinza granizo da insensatez. O cinza inox da raiva. O cinza níquel da comodidade. Do cintilante que te fazia tranquilo ao granito da contrariedade. O cinza que desaturou as cores do espectro que não eram suficientes para servir à tua complexidade.

Em dias de dor virava asas de mariposa, leve, venenoso, invisível. Porque aquele tom era o ideal para se camuflar.

Em dias de glória virava troféu, daqueles cinzas que poderia reluzir mais do que estrela se tratado com esmero, mas se tornava empoeirado e ferroso por estar esquecido no fundo da prateleira de casa.

Quando adoecia era neblina, esfumaçado, transponível. Machucado, o teu cinza virava miragem nos corredores do hospital. Mas não machucava tanto porque era doente, e sim porque era sozinho.

Você não era sozinho. Nunca foi sozinho.

Mas você também nunca foi de se encantar por cores, não é mesmo? Era uma futilidade que você não se permitia ter. E, por que teria? Não lhe serviria de nada.

Talvez, por isso, a miragem fosse também eu.

Porque era assustador o quanto tua falta de cor me fascinava.

E eu me acostumei. Acostumei às tuas costumeiras expressões, às tuas manias de escape, às tuas alternâncias entre o querer e o rejeitar, à cada pedaço de cor que perdia pro teu absorver, à cada gota de cinza que colhia do teu transbordar.

Minha porta já não dormia trancada. Você podia aparecer a qualquer momento, necessitando se livrar da sua cinza escuridão. Porque, com o tempo, eu passei a perceber que o que você tanto ansiava em tuas vindas era conseguir se clarear.

Você se ia mais claro, e eu ficava menos vivo.

E quanto mais anos perto de você, mais eu estava apto a conseguir ler mais do teu cinza. O cinza que precisava conversar, o cinza que preferia não falar, o cinza que podia chorar, o cinza que queria amar, o cinza capaz de quebrar.

Ainda assim, me era um cinza estranho o que você trajava quando bateu na minha porta um dia.

Quando a noite chegou, você não escureceu.

Pela manhã, quando acordei com tua mão entrelaçada na minha e a fraca iluminação que ainda conseguia trespassar as nuvens tocou tua tranquilidade adormecida, eu avistei uma das tuas nuances mais inesperadas.

Havia um tom rosa de pele, havia preto do sinal, vermelho do olho e havia até mesmo branco do cabelo.

E também o cinza, claro, porque você era inteiramente feito de cinza.

Naquele dia, mais do que nunca, eu tive certeza. O cinza era belo.

E quando você despertou naquela manhã nublada e permaneceu ali, abraçado ao meu corpo sem querer ir embora, eu percebi que, à medida que você absorvia porções da minha cor, eu me tornava um pouco do teu cinza também.

E, tudo bem, esse pensamento me fez feliz.

Porque, ainda assim, o cinza era uma cor. Era a tua cor.

E ela me fascinava.


End file.
